


Sleepless night

by Raven_Potts_913



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF, Queer Eye more than a makeover
Genre: Abuse, Nightmares, Past Abuse, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Potts_913/pseuds/Raven_Potts_913
Summary: Antoni has a sleepless night until Tan is able to help and Antoni realizes how safe he is with his brothersusual disclaimer of the story being better than the summary applie





	Sleepless night

Antoni sat on the couch of his apartment staring at his phone it was late he knew that, he also knew Kevin was working the next day, the last thing he wanted was to disturb him so Antoni put the phone back on the table beside him and curled up in a ball on the couch and began to cry he felt lost and alone every noise made him jump and the shadows in his apartment seemed to creep ever nearer to him, he was afraid and the silence of his room was deafening to him. Suddenly the silence was shattered by laughter outside his door, this brought him out of his daze the tears still rolling down his face but he had decided to pull himself together he couldn’t be here by himself but he didn’t know what to do he knew the boys would still be enjoying themselves in Johnny’s apartment but Tan wasn’t he thought to himself “ok Antoni pull yourself together” he told himself aloud as he went to the bathroom to wash his face deciding that he would go to Tan, he knew Tan would understand at least he hoped Tan would. He only hoped that his best friend and favorite brother was still awake and wouldn’t mind being disturbed at this hour of the night as he locked his door and headed down the hall passing Karamo’s and Bobby’s rooms both still empty much to Antoni’s dismay. 

Tan lay in his bed in his apartment it had been another busy week for the team and as usual, he and Antoni had turned in early the other three were still up next door in Jonathan’s apartment watching RuPaul by the sound of things.

He had just hung up the phone from talking to Rob about his day as the couple always did at the end of each day when there was a knock at his door he knew it must be one of the boys no one else would be knocking on his door at this hour it was most likely Bobby or Karamo coming to make sure they weren’t making too much noise next door and disturbing him as they often ended up doing so he just shouted “bedroom come in” he heard the front door open and close and footsteps make their way to the bedroom and the door opened to reveal Antoni on the other side “hey baby boi what’s up” he asked surprised to see him there as Antoni had gone to bed half an hour ago the same as he had but Tan smiled at him but the other man just remained in the door way “em Tanny this is going to sound stupid but I can’t sleep can I stay with you a little while” Tan thought, he was tired and wanted to go to bed but he also knew that Antoni had been acting odd all week so he nodded but he was not about to leave his comfy bed for the couch so he patted the bed beside him and Ant went over and curled up under the covers Tan frowned he hated seeing any of his ‘brothers’ upset or hurting but he and Antoni had an even closer bond than the rest of them. Tan pulled Antoni closer to him and Ant lay his head on Tans chest “what’s wrong baby boi” he asked kissing the other man’s temple, when he didn’t answer Tan spoke again “come on Ant you’ve been acting odd all week what’s wrong” Antoni just snuggled closer to the Brit his accent soothing him while Tan thought about their week trying to think if there was anything that might have triggered some bad memories this week but nothing came to mind suddenly there was a loud noise then some swearing from Jonathan’s apartment next door and Antoni jumped and tried to snuggle even deeper into his friend’s embrace witch he happily allowed.

Then it hit him, Alice -their hero this week- had been in an abusive relationship until 6 months ago and Tan vaguely remembered Antoni telling a story about how abusive his first proper boyfriend had been to him and Tan was suddenly very angry at himself for not realizing sooner he pulled his friend as close as humanly possible before lying down taking him with him and placing a kiss on the chef’s cheek “its ok Ant I know sometimes you just can’t stand to sleep alone” to witch Antoni nodded “I’m happy to keep you company, night baby boi I’m right here if you need me” Tan said to witch Antoni spoke for the second time since arriving in the apartment “I know thanks Tanny”

“no bother Ant I’ll see you in the morning buddy” he said placing another kiss on his friends temple “night Tan” he said as he drifted off into a peacefully sleep in his friends embrace as Tan grabbed his phone from the nightstand sending one text to Jonathan asking his to keep the noise down next door and saying he would explain in the morning and another to Kevin asking him to phone Antoni in the morning as he had had a rough week before slowly drifting off to join his best friend and brother in the land of nod.

** _ THE NEXT DAY _ **

Tan woke early in the morning Antoni still fast asleep beside him causing Tan to smile a sad smile at the younger man he truly did adore Antoni and hated to see the pain and fear on his face like he had seen last night, he carefully began to extract himself from the bed in order not to wake his friend, Antoni shifted in his sleep grabbing a hold of Tan’s pillow and holding it tight Tan took a moment to look at the peaceful scene before he left the apartment hearing movement from Karamo’s apartment he went and knocked on the door.

5 MINUTES LATER

The 4 boys where sitting on the couch in Karamo’s apartment talking “so that text you sent us last night Tanny-Banny” Johnny asked and Tan nodded “yeah that’s what I wanted to talk to you boys about it’s complicated but just be gentle with Ant please” he asked the other boys looked at him in confusion “why what’s wrong is he ok” Bobby inquired concerned for his friend “I well, it’s a long story did Ant ever tell you guys about his first proper Boyfriend” he asked and the boys all nodded “Yeah John or James or something he was rather odd from some of Ant’s stories” Karamo spoke and Tan nodded “yeah but that’s not all he was also” Tan sighed he didn’t want to tell the boys if they didn’t already know from Antoni himself but at the same time he knew that their chef needed support and the boys needed to know the truth so that they could so taking a deep breath he spoke “he was abusive” he looked at the others who were all in shook the idea of their brother being abused was upsetting to them all the deafening silence was cut a few seconds later though by Tan’s phone alerting him to a text message.

Antoni awoke in a bed that felt too good to be his the satin sheet much comfier than the ones he had brought and why was a cuddling a pillow, then suddenly the memories of last night came rushing back the tears, the fears and Tan, that’s right he was in Tan’s bed but then where was Tan he walked around the small apartment but could not find him so he grabbed his phone and sent a text **Tanny, where R U **he sent and went to his own apartment to get clothes for the day clutching to his phone. Soon he was dressed and on his way to Karamo’s apartment to be with the others and once he was all the fear was gone again the bad memories flooding out of his mind as he was with his brothers again and he knew that he would always be safe with them.


End file.
